Some Kind of Hero
by no1one77
Summary: Jimmy Riordan is an orphan who grew up in the infamous Cavazerre crime family. His best friends are Noble and Bianca, the nephew and niece of a Captain of the Cavazerre family Phil Sanfino. One day, Jimmy's path crosses with the NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan, a mid-aged widower who not only has lost his wife to cancer, but also his two sons - Joseph and Jamie.
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis**

Jimmy Riordan is an orphan who grew up in the infamous Cavazerre crime family. His best friends are Noble and Bianca, the nephew and niece of a Captain of the Cavazerre family Phil Sanfino. As Noble and Bianca grow closer to Jimmy, Phil Sanfino decides to adopt Jimmy and raise him as part of their own family. When the kids start to grow up, Phil Sanfino cannot not notice the differences between the boys, Noble and Jimmy. While Noble maybe the crown prince of the Cavazerre family by blood, he seems just a little bit hot-headed and often acts rashly. Jimmy, on the other hand, is more thoughtful and weights on everything. He is exceptionally bright and that's one of the reasons why Phil Sanfino helps him to get through one of the top law schools in the country - the Harvard Law School. But there is other part of Jimmy's personality which makes Phil Sanfino worried, and that is Jimmy's kindness and his unquenchable sense for right and wrong. Yet, Jimmy, who has got no one beside the Sanfinos, is a loyal member of the family and is well aware of what uncle Phil has done for him. And that's also why after graduating a top of his class, he becomes the family lawyer. Not that he could have said no to uncle Phil anyway. One day, on his way to lunch with Bianca, whom he always had secretly crush on, Jimmy saves a baby from a burning building. And that's how his ways cross with the NYPD commissioner Francis Xavier Reagan. A mid-aged widower who not only has lost his wife to cancer, but also his two sons - Joseph and Jamie.

**AN: Are you curious **


	2. Some Kind of Hero

*****Chapter 1*****

It was a beautiful sunny day and Jimmy Riordan was on his way to a lunch date with Bianca, the sister of his best friend Nobel Sanfino. He has been friends with Nobel and Bianca ever since he could remember. Truth to be said, he always had a thing for Bianca, but they grew apart when he went to Harvard Law School while Bianca stayed in New York and as the time went by she started dating Johnny Tesla, an old nemesis of Jimmy.

Jimmy was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly spotted a man running out of the residential building crying: "Fire! Fire! There's a fire!"

"There's a fire!" More people kept crying as they ran out of the building, many coughing from the smoke.

" Call 911!" Someone shouted.

"There's a baby in there," an elderly woman moaned as she took Jimmy's hand.

"Where exactly?" Jimmy asked her.

"In the apartment on the second floor, facing the street," the woman told him between the sobs.

Jimmy looked up so he could get an idea where the apartment was situated. He didn't hesitate even for a moment and ran into the burning building.

"Hey, kid, wait for the FDNY!" Sergeant Renzulli who just arrived at the scene shouted after him, but Jimmy was long inside the burning building.

"Central, please be advised, I got a 59 of a story residential. 540 East 129th Street." Renzulli reported back to the central, looking nervously at the burning building. This thing could blow any minute, especially if it was connected to a gas.

Sirens of approaching fire trucks could be heard in the distance. Renzulli hesitated whether he should go inside.

From the mists of smoke emerged suddenly a young man covered in good layer of ashes and dust holding a baby in his arms.

"Is he breathing?" Renzulli asked Jimmy as he rushed over to the man so he could have a look on the baby, followed by the medics who too just arrived at the scene.

"Yeah! He is!" Jimmy coughed for he has inhaled some fumes.

"How old is he?" A female medic questioned, taking the baby from Jimmy's arms.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied honestly.

"His parents?"

"I don't know." He shook his head for he had no idea where the baby's parents were.

"Set up a humidifier with six to ten liters of non-rebreather mask." The medic told her colleague.

"Is he gonna make it?" Jimmy wondered, sincerely worried for that innocent little baby.

"His lungs sound clear, so it's a good sign." The medic informed him as the ambulance was about to leave.

The door closed and the ambulance took off, leaving Jimmy who was trying to catch his breath behind.

"You okay?" Sergeant Renzulli asked as he came closer to the men, wondering whether they needed to call another ambulance for the good samaritan.

"Yeah," Jimmy coughed.

"Huh?" Renzulli wasn't so sure about that.

"Yeah. I must have inhaled some smoke."

"You done good, kid. Yeah. Real good." Sergeant Renzulli praised Jimmy.

"Really?" Jimmy had little bit hard time believing Renzulli's words, because he though that everyone would do the same if they were in his place.

"Yeah." Renzulli assured him, laying his hand on the kid's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You sure you okay?" He asked as Jimmy kept coughing.

*****BB*****

"I thought you were gone. Must be wishful thinking," The NYPD commissioner Frank Reagan mumbled from behind his desk. He didn't need to raise his head to know that it was his best friend DCPI Garrett Moore who walked into his office at this late hour.

"A civilian saved a baby from a burning building before the fire department even got there," Garrett briefed the commissioner as he came over to Frank's desk.

"Some kind of hero, huh," the commissioner uttered, other more important things on his mind.

"He surely is," Garrett nodded his head as he took the seat opposite to Frank's desk. "You know what he also is?" Garrett asked rhetorically. "The ace lawyer of the Cavazzerre crime family - Jimmy Riordan. Hasn't lost them a single case," Garrett revealed to his friend.

"Is he now?" The commissioner wondered. Truth to be told, this caught his attention.

"Frank, I think this is a great opportunity to get some insight into the Cavazzerre crime family, it's just too big to let it go." Garrett told Frank his honest opinion.

Although Frasnk wasn't really interested in having lunches and making secret deals with mobsters like his father once used to do, when he gave it a thought, he had to acknowledge Garrett was right. This was just too big to let it go.

"Alright, give Mr. Riordan a call, and set up a lunch date." He instructed his friend.

*****BB*****

"Your little act of bravery brought some unwanted attention," Phil Sanfino informed Jimmy as he poured himself and Jimmy a glass of whiskey.

"Look, uncle Phil, I'm really sorry about what happened, but there was a baby in that building..., what was I supposed to do?" Jimmy questioned. He knew uncle Phil has always urged them, especially Noble, to keep low profile, but in no way was he going to let that baby die.

"As a family man, I must say, I'm proud of you. But next time, you better be more careful, alright?" Phil made Jimmy promise.

"Yeah, I will," Jimmy uttered with his head down. He felt bad for not following uncle Phil's instructions, but at the same time he knew he would have done the same if he had to.

"Come here, son," Phil Sanfino instructed Jimmy. "I'm glad that you came home in one piece," the Captain of the Cavazzerre family told the younger man as he embraced him in his arms and planted his head a kiss. He couldn't deny his Italian roots.

"Just make sure Bianca doesn't find out. She would be freaking out." He urged Jimmy.

"What is it I should not find about, uncle Phil?" Bianca who just entered the room questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear," uncle Phil assured her.

"If you are talking about Jimmy saying that child from a burning building, then I already know about it!" She pointed out sharply. There was no need for them to make a fool from her. Of course, she worried, but she too was a part of this family, although it had always been rather a men's club.

"Do you now?" Uncle Phil uttered surprised, wondering how she find out.

"Noble told me," Bianca revealed to her uncle as gave them both a stern look.

"Look, Bianca, nothing really happened," Jimmy started. He was well aware how much she worried about him. In fact, he worried about her too.

"I'll leave you two talk," uncle Phil offered before he took his leave. "And Jimmy, I hope you stay for dinner."

"Of course," Jimmy mumbled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Why have you done something so stupid?" Bianca asked Jimmy angrily when uncle Phil has left.

"I know, Bianca, I should have kept on a low profile, won't happen next time!" Jimmy promised again.

"What are you even talking about, Jimmy?" She asked him surprised. "I was talking about you running into that burning building, risking your life to safe that child!"

"Oh, that?" Jimmy wondered.

"Oh, that!" Bianca mimicked him.

"Promise me that you will never do anything stupid like that again," she begged him.

"I promise," he replied.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him on his lips, grateful that he was alive.

"Bianca," Jimmy wanted to protest at first, not only because she was currently dating Johnny Tesla, but mainly because Noble was his best friend and she was his little sister, but then he gave in and returned her kiss.


	3. Always Know Your Enemy

The phone rang and Jimmy picked it up. He didn't know the number which was calling him.

"Jimmy Riordan, how can I help you?" He asked plainly as he would talk to anyone who would call him.

"This is DCPI Garrett Moore. Mr. Riordan, I'm calling you on behalf of the commissioner Frank Reagan," Garrett revealed to the younger man. "Do you think you have a moment for me?"

"Oh?" Jimmy uttered surprised. "Ok," he mumbled nervously. _What could have the commissioner possibly want for him?_ "How can I help you, Mr. Moore?"

"Your little act of bravery made a good impression on the commissioner and he would very much like to invite you for a lunch as a little thank you on behalf of the city of New York. He asked me to give you a call and set it up."

"Ehm, that's not really necessary, Mr. Moore. Anyone would save that baby, if they were in my place, you see," Jimmy replied hastily.

"Not, everyone, Mr. Riordan!" Garrett, who was on his secret mission, pointed out. "Still, the commissioner would be pleased if he could repay you your kindness and have you for lunch."

At this point Jimmy was slightly panicking. _What would uncle Phil think about that?_ He doubted uncle Phil would want him to dine with the current commissioner of the NYPD. He definitely couldn't decide without knowing uncle his opinion first.

"I must think about it," he replied nervously after a while. "May I call you back?"

"Please, do so," Garrett insisted. He wasn't going to let Jimmy off the hook that easily.

"Alright," Jimmy agreed before he hung up. He felt sick to his stomach after he hung up.

*****BB*****

"Ehm, uncle Phil, do you think you have a moment for me?" Jimmy asked the head of the Cavazzerre family as he walked into uncle Phil's study.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Phil asked Jimmy in a good mood as he looked up from the newspapers he was just reading.

Jimmy just sighed heavily before he replied: "The NYPD commissioner Frank Reagan invited me for a dinner," the young man revealed to his uncle as he sat down in a chair opposite to Phil's desk. "I know I fucked it up, but what am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked the older man for his advice.

This has caught Phil's attention.

"Did he?" The mid-aged man asked surprised._ What was Frank up to this time? _He wondered. He and Frank went back. Actually, Phil Sanfino knew the commissioner's late wife Mary once. But their paths haven't cross for a long time.

"Yes, he did," Jimmy uttered with a worried voice for he didn't know how he should addresse this situation. "Do you think it's a good idea to turn the commissioner down?" He asked uncle Phil about his opinion.

Phil Safino took some time to think about it. _Maybe they could too benefit from this meeting. _He kept thinking.

"Perhaps, you should go," he suggested after he gave it a good thought.

"It's always a good thing to know your enemy. I believe we might benefit from this meeting eventually."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Frank Reagan our enemy, he is just doing his job…" Jimmy objected carefully. No matter from which background he came, he always had respect for the work the commissioner was doing.

"And so are we," uncle Phil reminded him at once. " Don't forget about that!"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded his head hastily. He sometimes forgot to whom he was speaking.

"Right, I suggest you give the commissioner a call as soon as possible, it's quite impolite to keep a man in his position waiting," Phil Sanfino suggested to Jimmy.

*****BB*****

"Commissioner," Jimmy Riordan greeted the man as he came to the table where the commissioner was seated. The restaurant Frank has picked was pretty simple, yet elegant and would allow them to speak freely.

When Frank saw Jimmy for the first time, he was shocked for the young man kind of reminded him of his late son Joe.

"Mr. Riordan," Frank replied politely after overcoming initial shock, offering Jimmy his hand.

The both men exchanged a brief handshake. The commissioner then exchanged a world with his assistant who accompanied Jimmy to the table: "Thank you, Baker, that will be all."

"Mr. Riordan," he then turned to the younger man, "please, do sit down."

"Thank you," Jimmy replied rather shyly. He still was quite nervous about the whole thing.

_So, this was the Cavazarris' secret ace? The fearless lawyer who won them every battle or at least during the last two years since he finished the Harvard Law? _Frank thought for himself as he gave Jimmy a close look, inspecting every detail about the young man.

"My sources have told me that you finished Harvard Law School- top of your class," the commissioner pointed out as he and Jimmy were looking at the menu.

"Ehm, that's correct," Jimmy uttered as he nervously looked around. He wasn't really used to be in the centre of someone's attention. That has always been uncle Phil, Noble or Bianca, in their family. Jimmy has always rather stayed behind, listening. That was also why he was able to provide advice to uncle Phil when needed. He just kept observing what others were saying and how they were behaving. Yet the commissioner was hard to read.

"And yet, here we are," Frank replied, nodding his head rather sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked surprised, not sure what the commissioner had in mind.

"I mean, you saved that baby's life. You were an excellent student. You seem to me like a good person. You could be doing literally anything. Yet, I can't quite figure out why someone like you would decided to work for Phil Sanfino." The commissioner pointed out.

This took Jimmy off guard for he didn't feel really comfortable where the commissioner was going with all of this.

"With all do respect, commissioner, what I do for a living is my thing! I don't do anything illegal, I'm a lawyer. And just so you know, uncle Phil has helped me through the law, I could have hardly turned him down when he asked me to become his family lawyer, could I?" Jimmy asked the commissioner rather rhetorically.

"What do your parents have to say about all of this?" Frank questioned out curiosity. The official records the NYPD had on Jimmy Riordan didn't mention much beside his ties to the Sanfinos, but there was no mention about his parents or any criminal records, not even a single parking ticket. It was something Frank found quite odd. He didn't really know why, but he kind of liked this young man even when he was arguing with him. He reminded him so much of his Joe, and maybe that was why he now spoke so candidly with him, he felt like he was actually talking to Joe.

The last question took Jimmy by surprise. No one has asked him about his parents for a very long time.

He took a sip of water from the glass which was on the table in front of him before he replied.

"Ehm, I don't have any parents, sir. In fact, the Sanfinos are the only family I have ever known." He told the commissioner the truth.

_An orphan. _Frank never saw that coming. He took a deep breath, feeling sorry for the boy. _Well, that would at least explain why someone like him would feel obliged to someone like Sanfinos._

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that." Frank told Jimmy the truth.

"No need to feel sorry for me, commissioner, the Sanfinos took good care of me! They have been a good family to me!" He told him the last sentence in a way, his own son Danny would. Ready to go with his head against the wall if he had to.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Frank replied as he gave Jimmy a good look. _This was going to be an interesting lunch he wouldn't forget for a long time._


	4. Family Ties

*****BB*****

"How wasyour lunch with the commissioner?" Uncle Phil asked Jimmy when Jimmy came to visit him a day after his meeting with Frank Reagan.

"It was fine," Jimmy shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "You want some?' He asked his uncle. Although, Phil Sanfino wasn't really Jimmy's uncle, however ever since Jimmy could remember he used to call him uncle because the Sanfinos have always treated him as if he was part of their family. And to Jimmy who has never met his biological parents this meant a whole world.

"Actually, I don't really know what to think of him. I mean, he seems like a stand-up guy, but he is definitely up to something. Still, I kind of liked him," Jimmy admitted.

"Easy, kid," uncle Phil interrupted him, "you're still working for me, remember? I didn't help you to get through Harvard to become a cop," he reminded Jimmy.

"Of course," Jimmy laughed nervously, he was well aware of what uncle Phil has done for him.

"I still don't get why you wanted me to have lunch with him though?" Jimmy pointed out. He asked this question uncle Phil before, yet, his answer did not satisfy Jimmy.

"Well, like I said, it's not polite to turn down the invitation from someone like Frank Reagan," uncle Phil told Jimmy simply, although Jimmy doubted that he was telling him the whole truth. He went to Harvard Law after all, didn't he? He wasn't a simpleton. He could put two and two together. He was well aware that the both were trying to get on each other's back, he just didn't like they were trying to do so through him.

"Do you and the commissioner go back?" Jimmy questioned suddenly.

Uncle Phil faltered for a moment before he looked Jimmy right in the eye and asked: "Why would you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just..., he asked me some questions which were not really comfortable to me," Jimmy revealed to his uncle.

"What kind of questions?" The captain of the Cavazzerre crime family wanted to know. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send Jimmy to meet Frank Reagan after all._ The man wondered.

"He asked about my parents," Jimmy replied simply. This topic has always been hurtful for him for he hasn't remember his parents.

"What did you tell him?" The elder man questioned as he poured Jimmy and himself another glass.

"Nothing, just that I was adopted," his protégé assured him.

Uncle Phil just nodded his head pacing there and back.

There was a silence before Jimmy spoke again.

"You never really told me much about my parents."

Phil Sanfino took some time before he replied.

"It all happened a long time ago, Jimmy." He told the younger man simply, hoping that Jimmy won't ask more questions.

"You have never shown me any pictures," the young man complained.

"That's because I don't have any!" Uncle Phil cut him off.

"I would like to see how my mum looked like," Jimmy whispered in a low voice, missing the woman he never met.

"Listen, Jimmy, you know that you are a family to me just like Noble and Bianca are. Have you ever missed anything in this house?" He then asked Jimmy.

Jamie just shook his head, looking blankly into the wall.

"No, you haven't! We have always provided you with everything you needed. You always had what to eat, where to sleep, I put you through schools, but you also had our love and attention!"

"I know," Jimmy whispered. "And I'm grateful for that! "

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Uncle Phil replied.

"It's just, I would like to know more about where I come from," Jimmy told his uncle the truth.

"You come from this family, Jimmy! We may not be related by blood, but this is your family!"

"You're right uncle Phil," Jimmy nodded his head.

*****BB*****

"Jimmy!" Bianca cried out when she saw him leaving uncle Phil's study. "You should have told me you were coming here tonight, I would dress myself differently."

"You look just fine, Bianca." Jimmy assured her. He didn't really know how he should feel right now because of that kissed they shared the last time they met.

"Listen, Bianca, about the last time…," Jimmy started, but he got interrupted by Noble.

"Here is my brother," his friend cried out when he saw Jimmy talking to his sister.

"Hey, Noble," Jimmy greeted his friend.

"Come here, buddy," Noble told him as he gave Jimmy a brief hug. After all, they all adopted certain Italians customs from uncle Phil. "How have you been?" He asked his friend.

"Ehm," Jimmy replied nervously, "good, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to sound neutral.

"Listen, buddy, that thing with that baby made uncle Phil little bit nervous, but he seems cool now…," Noble told his pal, patting his cheek.

"Yeah, I know," Jimmy admitted. He wished this affair would quiet down soon.

"What uncle Phil, you scared me to death," Bianca admonished him, reminding the both men that she was still there.

"Yeah, sis, but you worry all the time, especially when Jimmy is involved," Noble mocked her. He was well aware that his sister had a thing for Jimmy, but Jimmy has always swore to him that there was nothing going on between them. He trusted Jimmy. He did, but that couldn't have been said about his sister.

"Shut up, Noble!" Bianca hissed. "I would have worried, if it was you too, you know that! Although, you wouldn't have risked your life to safe a baby, would you?" She asked her brother sarcastically.

"You make me seem so cold-blooded, sister," Noble objected.

"Are you joining us for dinner" Noble asked his friend.

Jimmy shook his head.

"I have to go. "

"You have to stay for the dinner!" Bianca pleaded him .

"Just another time, Bianca." Jimmy excused himself.

"I have a court hearing tomorrow, I better go home prepare." He explained, knowing that Bianca didn't take no for an answer.

"Right, I heard about that," Noble told him. "You against Erin Reagan."

"Oh that, that's in ten days." Jimmy explained. "I have another case going on right now."

"She is pretty hot, just so you know," Noble pointed out.

"Really?" Jimmy wondered, "I haven't really noticed."

"You blind, bro?" Noble whistled. "She is a knock out. If she wasn't the commissioner's daughter, I would have told you to ask her out for a date." He teased his friend.

"Alright, I have to go," Jimmy interrupted his friend. It was already getting late and he wasn't really in a mood to chat. Beside, he wondered when Jimmy Tesla will show up and he would rather avoid meeting him tonight.

"Call me!" Bianca urged him as she gave Jimmy a kiss on his cheek.

"I will," Jimmy promised.

"Seriously, call me!" She insisted.

*****BB*****

"Morning, pops," Frank looked up from his newspapers when he heard his father enter the kitchen. The commissioner was already dressed up and ready to go to work.

"Morning, Francis," His father replied as he took a coffee cup from the cupboard. "I could hear you rummaging down here already at four o'clock in the morning. What gives?" He asked his son.

Frank just stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I don't know, pops. I just don't feel right about the dinner I had with Jimmy Riordan the other night," he revealed to his father.

"You mean that young lawyer who works for the Sanfinos?" Henry wanted to make sure that they were both talking about the same person. He then took the kettle from Francis.

"Yeah, that's him. I feel like I was just trying to use him the whole time while in fact he seemed like a really nice boy." The commissioner revealed his concerns to Henry who often provided him with some advice or help.

"But he works for the Sanfinos!" Henry reminded to his son.

The commissioner just took a deep breath. _If only it was that simple. _He thought for himself.

"Yeah, that's the other thing. As I understood, he kind of feels obliged to Sanfinos because they are the only family he has ever known." Frank told his father.

"I can't help but wonder how things might have turned out for him if he wasn't orphan." The commissioner added after a while.

"Is that all, Francis?" Henry questioned, wondering whether there was something else his son wasn't telling him.

"Yeah, well…, there is, but, please, do not think I am a fool...," he pleaded his father.

"What is it then?" Henry wanted to know.

"Ehm, when I talked to Jimmy, it was like I was talking to Joe...," the commissioner revealed to his father. He knew how he sounded, but he couldn't help it.

"Francis, Joe has been gone for less than a year, it's natural you see him everywhere. Besides, he is not your first son you have lost," Henry reminded to his son carefully.

_Of course, his father was talking Jamie._ Frank's youngest son who went missing just when he was about a year and half. Frank has never really recovered from that loss and neither have the rest of the family. _Not that it is possible for a parent to recover from something like that._

"That has been a long time ago," the commissioner shook his head as if he was trying to chase memories of his little boy away.

"Was it?" His father questioned, "Because I still have it vividly before my eyes like it was yesterday."

Frank was saying nothing about Henry's last comment.

"Anyway, my advice to you is, follow your guts and go talk to Mr. Riordan, if you feel bad about how the things went between you." He told his son as he took his leave, giving Frank's shoulder a tight squeeze when he passed him by.

"Thanks, pops!" The commissioner uttered.

*****BB*****

"Commissioner," Jimmy uttered surprised when he opened the door to see the NYPD

Commissioner Frank Reagan standing in front of his apartment.

"I had a feeling that we started on a wrong foot," Frank announced to Jimmy with his head down. "I think that by now you probably figured that I have invited you to the dinner mainly because of your ties to the Cavazzerre family. And that wasn't right of me. Because that dinner should have been about the selfless act you made when you risked your own life to save that baby. I'm sorry for that! I really am."

Jimmy looked the man in the eye, not sure what he should say. He liked Frank Reagan because he seemed like a man of his word, but at the same time when he raised his connections to the Sanfinos during that dinner, it hurt him, mainly because whether he liked it or not, they were the only family he ever had, and uncle Phil has always taught him to look out for his family.

"I should probably be going," Frank mumbled when Jimmy was saying nothing. He was about to leave when he heard:

"Perhaps, you would like to come inside and have some coffee." Jimmy suggested suddenly.

Frank turned around. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly at first, but then he replied:

"That would be nice," and followed Jimmy into his apartment.

**To be continued…**

**AN:**

When writing a story, it's difficult to decide what to tell and what to leave to reader's imagination. I hope you don't mind too much that I'm sometimes giving you only a snippets. I would love to hear your ideas where you think this story is going and where you would like me to take it. Also, let me know how do you like season 10 so far. I haven't been watching it yet, so wondering how are you liking it?

For those of you in quarantine because of corona virus, try to stay cool and keep reading fan fiction.


	5. Colateral Damage

**Collateral Damage **

"I don't even remember my parents. I was just a baby when they lost their lives in a car accident." Jimmy revealed to the commissioner with a sad voice as the two men were having a cup of coffee in Jimmy's kitchen. The young man paused before he continued. " I was the only one who survived that crash."

Frank gave Jimmy an understanding look. He knew the heartbreak of losing someone dear. In fact, he knew it too well for he himself has lost his beloved wife and two sons.

"Must have been really hard for you," he told Jimmy. He had sympathy for this young man whose life was clearly not made of roses.

Jimmy lowered his head.

"I kind of miss them everyday, you know" he whispered. "It's strange, isn't it, to miss someone you even didn't know?"

Frank gave Jimmy a concerned look. He wasn't there as the strict, but fair police commissioner Francis Xavier Reagan, but as a husband and father Frank Reagan who could be a great listener.

"I mean, the Sanfinos have always took good care of me, and I have always been grateful for that," Jimmy continued, "but it's not the same as having your own mum and dad who would tuck you in and read you a fairytale for the night…" He wasn't really sure why he was telling this to the commissioner, but something about him made him feel that he understood how he felt.

"It would have been hard for anyone in your situation," the commissioner assured him. He couldn't help it, but to feel sorry for the young man who was sitting opposite to him.

"What did your parents do?" The commissioner dared to question.

"I don't really know." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Uncle Phil doesn't really talk about them. He always says my mum was a beauty, and then he just changes the topic when in comes to my dad… I suspect he may have crush on my mum, but she chose my father instead..."

That caught Frank's attention.

"Do you have a photo of your parents?" He asked.

"I don't," Jimmy uttered sadly. "Uncle Phil says he doesn't have any. But who knows, maybe he just keeps them from me or he burn them all down." There was a bit of bitterness in his voice.

The commissioner looked surprised when he heard Jimmy's words.

"It's better not to ask certain questions with uncle Phil," Jimmy explained.

"Do you think he will be okay with you inviting me for a coffee?" Frank wondered. He really didn't want Jimmy to get into troubles.

"I doubt that." Jimmy shook his head. "After all, it was his idea I should accept your invitation to that lunch."

That surprised Frank a little and unconsciously made him raise his eyebrows a little. Jimmy could hardly miss that.

"What?" The young man asked. "You really think I didn't know you were both trying to use me to get better idea what the other one was up to?"

"Jimmy, I already apologized to you for that. It was not fair to you! And I'm truly sorry for that!"

"I mean, I get it. Uncle Phil is one of the most influential wise guys in the city. I understand you wanted to have your eyes and ears on him and vice versa. I just don't like the fact that I got caught in the middle. I didn't do anything wrong." Jimmy reminded to the commissioner. "I just don't want to be your collateral damage!"

**AN:**

**Sorry guys, only a short chapter today. I will try to upload something soon. With the coronavirus outbreak I thoughtI will have lot of time to write, but I became a volunteer and I am making masks for our doctors, because there is a lack of medical and protective suplies in my coutnry. Also, I****'m trying to figure out how to minimize financial impact of coronavirus on my company I was trying to build quite hard the last two years, meaning I almost didn't buy anything for myself and was saving everything to build my business, and now I might as well as be at square one again. But I'm trying to stay optimistic about it, I know I will be okay…. I want to tell you that my thoughts and prayers are with you. I know the times have been tough, but the last days have also shown enormous kindness and solidarity, and together we can beat this! So, let's get through this together as a community. And one idea to lift your spirit, dance to your favorite happy music every night. Today's tip Bailando Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zone. Write in the comments your favorite music to dance to. Love!**


	6. Family Matters the Most

**Family Matters the Most**

"I must say I'm quite surprised to see you, Frank," the head of the Cavazzerre family Phil Sanfino stated towards the NYPD commissioner who was now sitting in the chair in his office.

"I must admit, I haven't expect to see you either. It has been quite some time since you and I have talked the last time," the commissioner admitted, looking at the man his age.

_"C__ommissioner__, would you help me to find out what really happened to my parents?"__ J__immy __Riordan __dared to ask him as he was about to leave his apartment._ Frank recalled as he was sitting here in front of Phil Sanfino, the infamous wise guy and Jimmy's uncle.

_He stopped in his tracks__ when he heard Jimmy's voice.__ H__e__ gave him a pleading look. "I need to know what happened to them. Please__, I need to know__!"__He begged._

"Not that I want to be impolite or anything, but I thought we have both agreed that it would be for the best if our tracks did not meet unless it was absolutely necessary. Therefore, you must understand my surprised to see you here," the man known between his family and friends as uncle Phil continued.

"I think you know what brings me here," the commissioner replied calmly, he maintained his face hard to read. It did not bring him any pleasure to be talking with the head of the Cavazzerre crime family again.

"You and I haven't spoke since..., how old is that boy of yours?" Phil Sanfino questioned.

"You mean, Danny?" Frank asked, remembering the last time he and Phil Sanfino met.

Phil just nodded his head. "You want some scotch?"

The commissioner just shook his head.

"He will soon be 37," Frank revealed to his old nemesis. The mention of Danny made him automatically think of his other boys - Joe and Jamie.

"Time flies,"Phil uttered taking a sip from a glass that was in front of him the whole time. "You and I have both aged." He complained, half joking, half serious.

"That, unfortunately, is the truth," the commissioner agreed. It was the first time he smiled weakly.

"I heard Mary has passed away," the head of the Cavazzerre crime family brought up.

"Cancer," the commissioner uttered sadly. A single mention of his beloved wife brought back the pain he felt eversince his beloved wife left this world, especially when he lost Joe just few months back. Surely, Phil Sanfino was well aware of that too. But for some reason, he only brought up his wife.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I always thought highly of her, you know that!" Sanfino expressed him his condolences.

"I know you did," Frank nodded his head.

"So, what brings you here, Frank?" Phil Sanfino came back to business.

"It's about Jimmy," the commissioner stated simply.

"You mean our Jimmy, Jimmy Riordan?" Phil wondered.

"Yes, its about him," the commissioner agreed.

"What about him?"

"I know you are well aware of the fact that some time ago Jimmy and I had a lunch after he saved that baby," the commissioner announced to his rival neutrally.

"Go on," Sanfino encouraged Frank to keep talking.

"Jimmy is a bright young man," the commissioner started. "It couldn't escape his attention that we were both trying to use him, and frankly, I also don't feel comfortable for getting him involved. He seems like a nice boy..."

"Well, Jimmy is old enough to fight his own battles," Phil put it simply.

"Phil," the Commissioner interrupted him, "I don't want him to get hurt because of what was between the two of us."

Phil Sanfino just nodded his head.

"Jimmy truly is my pride and joy," the head of the Cavazzerre family admitted. "He is diligent, hard working, but he doesn't really want to be part of the family business. He is the family's lawyer, yes, but that's about it, and my nephew Noble..., well, that boy is just so hot headed, if you know what I mean, nothing like Jimmy." Phil complained to the commissioner.

"That could have been said about my Danny too," the commissioner agreed.

"Jimmy is excellent in everything he does, but I would have been lying if I said his future does not concern me," the other man admitted.

"How did he come to your family?" Frank questioned. This question has been on his mind ever since he met Jimmy and now when Jimmy asked him, if he could help him find out what happened to his parents, he just couldn't help it, but ask the question.

"I knew his parents and when they died, we decided to keep Jimmy and raise him as part of of our family. Besides, it was not long after my sister Francesca, you remember her, right, lost her baby. She needed some distraction, and there came Jimmy at the right time. He seemed like a perfect addition to our family at those difficult times. He grew up with Noble and Bianca as if he was their own brother. Unfortunately, as you probably know, Francesca dieded in a car crash a year later."

"It must have been a hard time for your family," the commissioner stated compassionately, knowing how it felt to lose a family member.

"Frank, we may not often agree with each other, but at least one thing you and I have in common," uncle Phil stated towards the commissioner.

"Family,"the commissioner finished the sentence for him.

**TBC**

**Any ideas how this migt develop? And is uncle Phil telling the whole truth? What steps should Frank and Jimmy take to find his parents. **

**Otherwise stay safe, it has been a madnesa out there, although my country is slowly opening again. **


	7. Dig Two Graves

"Objection, your honor," Jimmy Riordan protested as he was speaking for his client in front of the court. "ADA Reagan calls for speculation."

"Sustained,"the judge agreed. "Ms. Reagan, you need to bring me more evidence, but for the moment the case is dismissed." The older man stated strictly.

"But your Honor, if you just give me more time, I will bring you the evidence that Mr. Romano is guilty not only of money laundering but also blackmailing." Erin insisted, however the judge wasn't willing to hear her arguments at the moment.

"That maybe, but for now the case is dismissed."

"You really are a piece of work," Erin hissed as she passed Jimmy Riordan by. She was angry that the judge ruled in Riordan's favor.

"Excuse me?" Jimmy inquired. "As far as I'm concerned, the judge did not find your evidence sufficient, so don't take your anger on me."

Erin just stopped in her tracks and turned around. This whole thing was just getting on her nerves.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. "You know your client is a scumbag."

"Doesn't everyone have a right of defense?" Jimmy wondered.

"Oh, please," Erin replied in disgust. She was about to leave Jimmy added:

"What's your problem with me?" He wanted to know.

Erin looked at him in disbelief. "You serious?" She asked.

"I am." He replied. "You don't know me, but you don't like me." The young man continued.

"It's your clientele that makes me sick to my stomach, Mr. Riordan," Erin stated honestly.

"I think you live in a fantasy world, Miss Reagan. As lawyers, we often don't get to choose our clients. Besides, the world I live in is not just black and white, there is also a lot of grey, just so you know." Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, right," Erin laughed sarcastically. She was about to leave, but Jimmy stopped her.

"I guess, things must be pretty easy for you then," the young lawyer remarked.

"What that supposed to mean?" Erin questioned, not sure where he was going with this.

"I guess, it must be pretty easy for someone like you to say where the line between the right and wrong is, especially, when your father runs the entire NYPD."

"There is a fine line between that, Mr. Riordan. You want to play the devil's advocate, so be it. But just so you know, to me you are despicable." Erin told Mr. Riordan before she swiftly turned around and made her way out of the courtroom.

Jimmy just stood there and watched her leave before he shook his head and he too walked away.

*****BB*****

"Someone's grumpy today and it's not me," Danny stated cheerfully towards his sister at their regular Sunday dinner as he was taking the potatoes from Henry.

"Thanks, pops!"

The detective was glad that for once it was someone else who was the party pooper at the table, and not him.

"Could you just pass the potatoes," Erin asked irritated. She really wasn't in the mood for Danny's teasing.

"Come on, sis, what gives?" Her brother wanted to know.

"I just ran into that Cavazarris lawyer at the court," Erin explained as she took a sip from her glass. "Man, that guy really is a piece of work."

"You mean, Jimmy Riordan?" Danny wanted to make sure that they were talking about the same guy.

"And you are grumpy because he beat you up?" Her brother inquired with his mouth full of potatoes.

"I'm grumpy because that corrupted judge set his client free." Erin complained.

"So, basically you are grumpy because the other lawyer beat you up." Her nephew Sean added.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. I'm grumpy because Mr. Riordan beat me up." Erin admitted her defeat.

"Come on, sis, from what I have heard that kid hasn't lost a case since he has finished law school," Danny tried to comfort his sister.

"I'm aware of that, you don't need to remind me of it," Erin hissed. "It's just that guy drives me crazy." She added angrily.

"You know what the problems is?" Her brother asked. "Riordan, he does everything by the book," the detective complained. "We can't really dig anything on him. But mind my words, he is how we get to the Sanfinos. He is their weak spot. Whether they know it or not."

"Careful, that might as well as end up with blood and tears," their grandfather Henry uttered suddenly from his side of the table.

"Come on, gramps, since when are you siding with a dirtbag like Riordan?" His grandson wanted to know.

"It was Confucius who said, "Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves," their grandfather pointed out what he had on mind.

"I thought it was really nice of him to safe that baby," Danny's wife Linda insisted.

"Oh, please, you're gonna make me cry," Her husband replied sarcastically.

Both Sean and Jack giggled at their father's words.

"Sorry about that. I had to take it. That was the mayor. What are you talking about?" Their father Commissioner Reagan apologized as he joined the family at the table.

"Jimmy Riordan," Linda informed her father in law. "Erin crossed path with him at the court this week."

"How did that go?" The commissioner asked his daughter as he digged into his lukewarm meal.

"I lost," Erin mumbled as she pierced her fork angrily into the meat on her plate. "There should be a law which would prevent mobsters to hire lawyers who attended Harvard Law School," she gritted through her teeth.

"Did you know your father just had a lunch with Mr. Riordan last week?" Her grandfather remarked towards his granddaughter.

"You're kidding me, right?" Erin gave her father a confused look. "Why on Earth would you do something like that?" She wanted to know.

"Well, once again, I thought it was really nice of him to save that kid's life and like I told your grandfather, it never hurts to have insight into the Cavazzerre crime family," the commissioner shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to discuss his encounter with Jimmy Riordan with his family, because he still felt guilty that he was trying to use him.

"Did you find something that could help us bring the Cavazzerres down?" His son wanted to know.

"Well, not really, but I have learned a thing or two about Jimmy Riordan, and from I have seen I can tell that, in fact, Jimmy Riordan is a decent guy."

"Come on, dad, you can't be serious!" Erin cried out.

"I'm with Erin on that, we need to find a way how to bring that family down once for all," his son added.

"Could we, perhaps, get them for money laundering or conspiracy?" The detective turned to his sister.

"Well, not really, but maybe if you could trick them into thinking that we have got a solid case against them, then maybe they could confess," his sister told him her opinion.

"Trying to trick the Sanfinos?" Henry laughed doubtfully, but then he was old and wise enough to tell Erin and Danny how to do their jobs.

"Just do me a favor and leave Jimmy Riordan out of this," their father asked them.

"Come on, dad, since when are you on his side?" Danny questioned.

"I'm serious, leave him out!" The commissioner repeated calmly.

*****BB*****

"I was trying to find a report on that car crash in which the parents of Jimmy Riordan lost their lives, but I haven't been able to find any. Well, technically, I asked Baker to find it for me, but she didn't find anything. Not even a mention of it, and she always finds something." Frank complained to his friend DCPI Garret Moore.

"You sure that car crash happened in our jurisdiction?" Garrett questioned.

"Well, I'm not. That's why I asked Baker to dig into it and look beyond our archives. And nothing. Actually, I asked her to look at Jimmy's birth certificate, but the hospital it states he was born in doesn't have any record of his birth." The commissioner continued.

"Frank, it has been more than twenty-five years, perhaps, those files got lost," Garrett tried to reason with his friend.

"Or, perhaps, Jimmy Riordan doesn't even exist," the commissioner answered for himself.

*****BB*****

It was late at night and Jimmy Riordan was just about to get into his car and go home after a long day at the court. He was thinking about stopping by at Noble's and, perhaps, get a beer or two with his friend when suddenly, he heard behind his back:

"James Riordan, you are under arrest. Put your hands behind your back, and do me a favor, try not to do anything stupid." Danny told to the young lawyer as he was about to put his handcuffs on.

"You got to be kidding me," Jimmy uttered irritated.

"I'm not gonna repeat it! Put your hands behind your back so I can see them," Danny told him sharply.

"May I at least ask what are you charges against me, detective?" Jimmy wanted to know. He wasn't in a mood to go anywhere with detective Reagan, especially, when he knew that he will be out in few hours. He just found it a waste of time and completely unnecessary.

"Money laundering and conspiracy for starters, and second I don't like scumbags like you!"

"You really got to be kidding me!" Jimmy protested. "Is that what you and your sister came up with?" He was getting more and more irritated. He was looking forward to go me home and chill, and now he was facing several hours spend at the precinct. _Maybe, he should play the commissioner's card? _He thought for a moment._ But what if it was Frank Reagan who sent his son to arrest him. He hardly didn't know about this._

"Hands behind your back," Danny repeated impatiently.

"Ok, ok, Just give me a second." Jimmy tried negotiating with Danny.

He just wanted to take his cell out and call uncle Phil to let him know what happened, but unfortunately he moved too quickly and made Danny believe that he might potentially pull out a gun or so. Danny didn't hesitate even for a moment and knocked Jimmy down to the grown.

"Ouch," Jimmy cried with pain as he landed on the ground. He most likely sprained his wrist. "What the hell is your problem? I just wanted to make a phone call." Jimmy told Danny before he threw him a punch. He was done being polite so he tried to speak the language he believed detective Reagan would understand.

But Danny was trained to fight not only at the Academy, but mainly in the Army. He Twisted Jimmy's hands behind his back a threw him a punch. And then another and another, until the young lawyer was begging him to stop. He was now bleeding from his nose and mouth. His left eye already forming a dark bruise.

"Jimmy Riordan, you are under arrest for money laundering and conspiracy. Everything you say from now on can be used against you. You have the right to remain silent." Danny read Jimmy his rights before he took him to the precinct.

**TBC**

**AN:**

**Ok, guys, you asked for longer chapters, so I tried to give that to you. Let me know what you thought of that and where do you think this story is heading. I always love reading your comments and ideas, they are very inspiring and make me think even harder about story's development. Also, I got really good idea for a new story where Frank would be a single dad (after Mary has passed away) to teenage Jamie who would have hard time adjusting to his life without his mother. To make things even more complicated Jamie will be diagnosed with asthma and soon after he will get kidnapped. What do you think of that?**

**I hope you are all safe and I pray this craziness will soon be over. Special thoughts and prayers to our friends in US, Italy, Spain, UK, France and from other badly affected countries. We are relatively safe in my country, around 3200 active cases out of overall 8200, 288 dead. **

**Stay healthy and keep your heads up!**


	8. Where Is Your Loyalty?

"Let's go through it one more time," Danny told Jimmy as he was cross-examining the young lawyer early in the morning. He and Jackie were questioning Jimmy Riordan all night. They were all tired. Danny's partner has just stepped outside for a moment so she could briefly visit a bathroom.

"You have no right to keep me here, detective," Jimmy reminded Danny for the hundredth time. The young man wasn't feeling right. His left eye was now completely closed shut thanks to excessive swallowing he sustained when Danny has beaten him. Moreover, his head was giving him a headache and he wanted nothing but to go to bed, but it seemed he would have to stay here at the precinct just a little bit longer.

"Is this your father's doing?" Jimmy questioned suddenly.

Danny just stopped in his tracks as he was pacing there and back in the dimly lit interrogation room.

"No, why?" He asked Jimmy surprised. _Why would the kid think that? _The detective wondered.

"Then why am I here?" The young man asked once again.

"Because you are suspected of money laundering for the Sanfinos," Danny reminded him. For a brief moment he wondered whether he has hit the kid just too hard, but then he let that thought go away.

"Oh, please," Jimmy just raised his healthy eye upwards. "You're never gonna prove that. And do you know why? Because it never happened!"

The door opened and Jackie walked into the room. She came closer to Danny.

"Phil Sanfino and some guy who claims to be his lawyer is here, and they want to talk to you." She whispered into her partner's ear.

"I thought he was his lawyer, " Danny motioned his head towards Jimmy.

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders.

Danny knew this was hardly going to be good. He knew they had no evidence that would keep Riordan here.

"Alright, Riordan, you are free to go," he gestured Jimmy that he was free to leave.

"Here, he is," detective Reagan announced to Phil Sanfino as he accompanied Jimmy Riordan to the reception where uncle Phil and his lawyer waited for them.

"Mio Dio! What happened to your face?" Uncle Phil cried out when he saw Jimmy's appearance.

"He was resisting arrest," Danny just shrugged his shoulders neutrally.

"This will cost you, detective!" The other man stated coldly as he and uncle Phil inspected Jimmy's bruised face.

Uncle Phil then turned to Jimmy. "Let's go home, mio bambino. Cosa ti hanno fatto?" He said the last words in Italian. He used to speak Italian when he got upset.

"I'm alright, uncle Phil," Jimmy assured the man he called his uncle. "I just want to go home."

"This isn't the end. You haven't heard the last of us, detective!" Phil Sanfino hissed towards Danny threateningly. He then turned to Jimmy. "Come on, my boy, let's go home."

"You bet it isn't!" Danny mumbled as he watched them leave.

"You want to come home with me?" Uncle Phil asked Jimmy when he saw how miserable the boy looked. "I'm sure Noble and Bianca would appreciate your company." They were now in his car on their way home from the precinct.

"Rather not, uncle Phil," Jimmy shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Bianca wouldn't be happy to see me like this. Besides, you know that Johnny and I don't get along..."

"You going to file a complaint against detective Reagan?" The head of the Cavazzerre family changed the topic tactically.

"I don't know. " Jimmy told him the truth. "I should have, but then he is the son of commissioner Reagan. Plus, his sister is the ADA… I'll have to think about it."

"You sure, you don't want to come home with me?" Uncle Phil asked once again when they stopped in front of Jimmy's apartment building and the young man was about to get off the car.

"Yeah, I'm. I just want to take a shower and get some sleep

"Alright, just give me a call when you feel better. We need to talk." Uncle Phil told Jimmy as he gave his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I will, and thanks for today, uncle Phil." Jimmy replied before he got out of the car.

*****BB*****

**"**Morning, Baker," the commissioner greeted his assistant detective Abigail Baker when he came to his office later that day.

"Sir," the detective replied not letting her sight off the commissioner.

"What is it Baker?" Frank questioned. He knew that look on Abigail's face and therefore he could tell she was about to break some news on him. News, she feared he might not like.

"Sir, last night one of our officers made an arrest, and during that arrest he and the suspect got into a fight. The other man got injured and is most likely going to file a complaint against our detective." Baker informed her boss.

"Well, that's unfortunate, Baker, but isn't that something his commanding officer should rather discuss with him?" Frank wondered he put his coat on a rack.

"Even if the injured man is Jimmy Riordan and the arresting officer your son, sir?" Baker questioned.

The commissioner just closed his eyes, wanting nothing but to rip Danny apart at the moment.

"Where is he now?" He wanted to know.

"If by "he" you mean your son, then detective Reagan is currently at the precinct where Sergeant Gormley is giving him hard time. When it comes to Mr. Riordan, he has left the precinct earlier this morning accompanied by Phil Sanfino. We have no news about his current whereabouts." The detective informed the commissioner.

"Sir, if I may, detective Reagan claims that Mr. Riordan attacked him."

"And you believe his side of the story?" The commissioner asked doubtfully.

"I'm not sure, sir. As I know detective Reagan, I doubt he would attack someone without a cause, but on the other hand, he doesn't get out of trouble, does he?" Baker questioned.

*****BB*****

"Have you lost your mind?" The commissioner asked his son over the phone, still having troubles to believe what happened during Danny's night shift.

"I just put that scumbag where he belongs." The detective stated neutrally.

"Which part that you should leave Jimmy Riordan alone did you not understand?" His father questioned angrily.

"Come on, dad, we need to get people like Sanfinos off the street and that scumbag Riordan is just helping them to get away! " Danny protested.

"You should have left Jimmy Riordan to me! " The commissioner insisted. "You had no right to go behind my back, Daniel!" And with these words he hang up the phone.

*****BB*** **

"Commissioner," Jimmy uttered weakly when he saw the NYPD commissioner in front of his apartment. Frankly speaking, Frank Reagan was becoming quite a regular visitor.

Jimmy's appearance shocked Frank. His face was now playing with different colors and his left eye was swollen and closed shut.

"I suppose my son did that to you?" The commissioner wondered.

Jimmy just nodded his head. It was only now when Frank noticed his right arm was clearly causing him pain.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Frank questioned.

"I'm fine," Jimmy replied. He didn't need Frank Reagan to fuss over him.

"Jimmy, I don't really know what happened between you and Danny, but I'm truly sorry. Danny can be a little hot headed sometimes." The commissioner explained to Jimmy

"A bit?" The younger man questioned. He wasn't really mad at the commissioner because judging by his son's reaction at the precinct he doubted Frank Reagan had anything to do with his arrest, but he was tired and dizzy.

"What he did to you is unacceptable, and trust me he will be punished for his actions." The chief of police assured him.

"Good," Jimmy agreed.

"You want to come in?" He then asked the commissioner.

"Only if it's fine with you," Frank replied.

Jimmy stepped aside and gestured him to come in.

*****BB*** **

"You don't have to stay with me, Frank, I won't sue your son if that's what worries you," Jimmy stated towards the commissioner as he was lying on the couch cooling his left eye with some frozen peas Frank found for him in the freezer.

"Just let me take you to the doctor," Frank insisted. He was worried whether Jimmy didn't have a concussion because Danny could be pretty tough, besides, Jimmy was clearly dizzy and that was what made Frank worried.

"I'm fine," Jimmy mumbled tiredly, "it's just some cuts and bruises.

"Jimmy, you could have a concussion!" The commissioner tried to reason with the boy..

"I'm fine, I just need to get some rest." The young lawyer insisted.

"Alright, but I'm gonna stay here, if you don't mind," the Frank told the young man. "Someone needs to make sure you are alright."

"I'm gonna be just fine, Frank," Jimmy sighed heavily.

"Good, but I'm staying! Unless you allow me to take you to the doctor." The older man replied. Jimmy seemed pretty much tired and it was only a question of time when he will fall asleep.

"Your children think I'm a monster," he uttered weakly as his eyes were about to shut down. Judging by his voice the commissioner could tell this was hurting him.

"They don't know you, Jimmy!" He assured the boy as he gave him a kind look.

"And you do?" Jimmy questioned somehow doubtfully.

"I think I have known you a little better during the last couple of weeks. Don't you think? Besides, I have always been a good judge of character."

"The truth is, Frank, I didn't ask for any of this," Jimmy revealed suddenly to the commissioner as few tears came to his eyes. "It just happened, you know," he whispered. The young man was now torn between his loyalty to Sanfinos and afection he felt for Frank Reagan.

"Jimmy, if you want out from that Sanfino's family business, we can get you out." The commissioner told Jimmy.

"You don't just walk away from someone like uncle Phil, Frank," Jimmy laughed somehow bitterly.

"I wish I had a father like you, Frank" he mumbled tiredly right before he felt asleep.

"I take it as a compliment." Frank whispered, covering the boy with a blanket that was lying on the couch.

**AN:**

**So, guys, what do you think? Will Jimmy want to get away from the Sanfinos? And is it even possible to get away from someone like uncle Phil? And what will Henry think when Frank shares his proposal to Jimmy with him? Share your thoughts, you always inspire me to come up with something I didn't see coming. P.S.: I hope I got those sentences in Italian right.**


	9. Friends With Enemy

"Good morning," Frank greeted Jimmy once he saw the young man was awake.

"Morning," Jimmy mumbled sleepily. "You really didn't have to stay, Frank. I would have been just fine." He told the police commissioner, although deep inside he was kind of glad he did stay with him.

"Someone had to make sure you were alright and I happened to be available." Frank shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to make a bid deal out of it. Besides, the bond he and Jimmy created over the last couple of weeks was undeniably growing stronger. In fact, the commissioner was quite fond of the young man and he wished he could help him cut his ties with the Sanfinos.

"Pancakes?" Frank then asked the young lawyer as he showed him a plate full of luke warm pancakes he made before Jimmy woke up. He couldn't sleep anyway and they both needed to eat.

"Wow, I didn't have these in ages," Jimmy cried out surprised once he saw the breakfast the commissioner prepared for him. "Frank, you really shouldn't have!"

It always took the commissioner by surprise how modest Jimmy was.

"When I was still a detective, I used to made these for my family on Sunday. The kids loved it especially, and I suppose, Mary did too because it gave her a break from all those housework," Frank revealed to Jimmy as he gave him a kind smile. "Besides, after my son beat you the way he did, I think it's the least I could do."

"I could get used to it," Jimmy joked as he opened the cupboard and took some maple syrup out. "Here, it will make it even better." He uttered.

"Jimmy, have you thought about what we were discussing yesterday?" Frank asked the young man after they finished their breakfast. He kept the conversation casual throughout the meal, but now it was time to bring some more serious topics up.

"It's not that easy, Frank." Jimmy shook his head. "You don't just walk away from someone like uncle Phil." He pointed out.

Frank nodded his head as he was thinking about what Jimmy just said, trying to find a way how to address Jimmy's concerns.

"Jimmy, if you are worried that the Sanfinos might hurt you then we can protect you. I promise you, I will personally make sure that no one hurts you." The commissioner tried to ensure the boy.

"Frank, with all do respect, you can't protect me from someone like the Sanfinos. It's not just that they raised me like one of their own, but they have connections everywhere. They not only have their people in mayor's office, but also in your NYPD. Besides, it's not just them. The mob families in the United States are all connected somehow. I would have become a walking target. I would have to look behind my shoulder for the rest of my life, never knowing from where the bullet might come from."

"You give me the names. You start with those working in the NYPD and I swear to you, I'll do everything possible to get you out of there safely. We can put you into a witness protection program, change your whole identity. " Frank suggested.

Jimmy just laughed nervously.

"Seriously, Frank, I think you have no idea what you are standing against."

"Try me!" The commissioner replied calmly. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time his and Phil Santino's paths would cross.

*****BB*****

"Jimmy's relationship with Frank Reagan is becoming problematic," Phil Sanfino complained to Johnny Tesla as the two of them spoke in Phil's office.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Johnny asked neutrally. Johnny knew that Bianca had feelings for Jimmy and, frankly, he wouldn't mind if Jimmy was gone.

"Just let him know that he must decide where his loyalty is," Phil stated resolutely. Jimmy has always been an asset for their family, but he might as well as become a threat. And ever since he learned that the commissioner spent the night in Jimmy's apartment, he could well imagine what that was all about. He knew Frank Reagan just too well. After all, he was the one who took Mary away. His Mary! And he wasn't going to let that happened with Jimmy too. He has invested too much into that boy, and he wasn't going to let go of him. Frankly, Jimmy was his masterpiece. He created Jimmy Riordan. He made him what he has become. His ace lawyer. The key to his success. And he wasn't gonna let go of him, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Will do!" Johnny nodded his head as he finished his glass of whisky.

"But do not hurt him, Johnny!" Uncle Phil warned Bianca's boyfriend, knowing his temper.

"Don't worry, Phil! I got it!" He said as he got up, ready to leave.

"I mean it, Johnny!" Phil insisted.

"Alright, alright!" Johnny agreed somehow disappointed.

*****BB*** **

"You're really lucky Riordan is not suing you!" Erin told her brother as she and Danny were doing the dishes after Sunday's dinner. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, what do you mean? I was just doing my job," Danny tried to defend his actions. "Besides, I thought that you and I both agreed that something needed to be done about him."

"I said that we needed to bring him to justice, I didn't think you will make a punching bag from him." Erin stated grumpily. Not that she really minded or anything, but Danny could have got himself into some serious troubles.

"Like you really mind that I taught the kid a lesson," her brother mumbled, drying carefully one of the wine glasses.

"You could have really hurt him," Erin reminded to her brother.

"Come on, sis, Riordan is a tough guy. He grew up between those mobsters, I suppose he is quite used to some friendly punching."

"You call that friendly punching?" Came from behind his back.

Danny turned around and saw that their dad walked into the room without neither him nor Erin noticing.

"You know I didn't mean what I have said," Danny uttered in a low voice, avoiding his father's look.

The commissioner just stayed quiet for a moment, thinking what he should reply to his son. "I'm afraid you did, Danny." He said after a while. "You need to apologize to Mr. Riordan and I want you to mean it." The commissioner stated seriously.

"Come on, dad, you know I would rather spend a week on patrol handing out fines," Danny howled when he imagined himself apologizing to Riordan.

"I bet you would," his father nodded his head before he left the room.

"Perfect. This is just perfect," the detective cursed as he closed the door to the cupboard just little bit too loud.

*****BB*****

"What the hell is your problem, detective?" Jimmy Riordan asked Danny bitterly. His day already sucked after he and Noble got into a fight over Bianca who told her brother she had feelings for his best friend. Naturally, it didn't go well with Noble. And quite frankly Jimmy didn't need another interaction with Danny Reagan at the moment. Especially, not after detective Reagan has beat him up the way he did the last time.

"We need to have a word," Danny told the younger man as Riordan was about to open the door to his car which was parked on the street in front of his downtown office.

Jimmy just gave detective Reagan annoyed look.

"Listen, detective, I have had a long day and I just want to go home," he pointed out tiredly. "The last thing I need right now is you to punch me again."

"Hey, kid, I'm not here to punch you or anything. I'm just here because I need to talk to you about something," Danny started, but he got soon interrupted by Jimmy.

"Listen, detective Reagan, there is nothing I could have say to you. Just leave me the hell alone!"

The way Riordan just said it struck Danny by surprise. He didn't expect that the young man would react like this. But then, on the other hand, he should have expected it.

"Come on, kid, I need to just talk to you."

"I'm serious, detective. Leave me alone, or I will have a restriction order against you drawn." Jimmy threatened.

"Look, kid, I came to apologize. I'm sorry about the last time. I think I got carried away and crossed the line…"

"You think?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did." Danny agreed. He hated to admit it in front of Riordan, but he knew he deserved an apology.

Suddenly a fire from a shotgun could be heard.

"Fire!" Danny cried out. "Get down!" He shouted at Riordan as he hid himself behind the car. But it was too late because Jimmy just got hit by one of the bullets.

The young man touched his abdomen where the bullet has hit him. He looked at his fingers, they were covered with blood.

And it was in this moment when the second bullet has hit him.

Danny came from his hiding place and fired towards the place where the fire came from. He took Riordan and dragged him to safety.

"Fuck!" He cursed when he saw Jimmy was bleeding excessively from his abdomen.

He pulled a mobile phone from his pocket. "This is detective Reagan. There is a fire on 8th Street West. We have a male victim bleeding from his abdomen, we need a bus!"

"Hey, kid, you need to stay calm, the medics are on their way," he then turned to Jimmy as he put pressure on his shot wound.

"Cold," Jimmy mumbled suddenly.

_That wasn't a good sign. The kid was most likely going to a shock. _Danny thought for himself as he took his coat off and covered Jimmy with it.

"Where the hell is the bus?" Danny cursed for himself. He knew Riordan did not have much time.

"Hey, kid, you got to stay awake, you hear me?" He told Jimmy when he saw the young man was closing his eyes.

"You know what's funny, detective?" Jimmy asked suddenly as he was coughing some blood.

'Just save you breath, kid," Danny told the young man, worried that Riordan was going to bleed out at the scene.

"In another world we could have actually be friends." He told Danny before he passed out.

"Hey, kid! Open your eyes! Kid!" The detective kept shouting.

Somewhere in the distance sirens could be heard, but Danny feared it might be just too late for Jimmy Riordan whose pulse was barely there. His eyes were closed shut and his breath was less than weak. As a detective, Danny Reagan has witnessed several men and women die on his watch, and he was afraid Jimmy Riordan was going to be one of them.


	10. Critical Conditions

"Sir," detective Baker addressed her boss as she walked into his office. It was late and frankly, her boss wanted nothing but to go home and enjoy some cool beer with pops.

"What is it, Baker?" The commissioner questioned. He didn't even raise his head when she entered. He knew it was her. After all, at this time at the night, it could be either her or Garrett.

"There was a shooting reported to one of our precincts. Sir, I'm afraid it's Jimmy Riordan, he has been shot," his assistant announced briefly. She could see fear and concern written all over his face.

"Is he likely or not likely?" The commissioner asked concerned. He liked the young man and he would hate if something happened to him.

"We don't know yet, sir. The doctors are operating on him as we speak." Detective Baker informed the chief of police.

The commissioner just nodded his head.

"Do we know what happened?" He then asked his assistant. He stood up and looked out from the window. He did that when he was worried.

"We are not sure yet, sure, but it looks like the was ordered either by the Sanfinos themselves or by one of their enemies?"

"Any suspicions?"

"At this point, it can be anyone." Baker shrugged her shoulders.

She could see how Frank Reagan took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She knew Jimmy Riordan was hardly just another case, not after he had her look for his relatives. He was special for the commissioner, but she couldn't quite figure out how.

"Alright, put detective Reagan on this case and let me know when you find more." The commissioner then instructed her.

"Of course, sir," Baker agreed.

*****BB*****

"Any news on Jimmy Riordan?" The commissioner asked his son once he entered the hospital waiting room.

"He made it through the surgery," Danny informed him. "But according to his doctor, he lost a lot of blood."

The chief of police just nodded his head. This could have been expected.

"Commissioner," an elderly doctor greeted him as he walked from one of those private rooms.

"How is he, doctor? Is he going to make it?" Frank wanted to know immediately. He knew what Danny just said but he needed to hear more from someone more appropriate.

"Well, I'm afraid Mr. Riordan suffered major trauma." The doctor began. "We took out two bullets from that young man. One of them has almost hit his heart, while the other has ruptured his internal lilac artery. He lost lots of blood. Frankly, it's quite a miracle he is alive." The doctor informed them briefly.

"He also suffered some trauma to his face recently, but those bruises are definitely a few days old. Seems like someone has made a punching bag from him."

"Ehm, that would have been me, doctor," Danny interrupted the man.

"You, detective Reagan?" The doctor asked as he gave Danny a questioning look. "Why am I not surprised?" He then mumbled. He and Danny went way back for the detective was supplying his hospital with new patients every now and then.

"He was resisting arrest," Danny tried to defend himself.

"Are you also behind his shot wounds, detective?" The doctor then asked sarcastically.

"What?" Danny looked at him almost offended. "Of course not! Besides, we had to release him anyway, we didn't have enough evidence to keep him."

"When can we expect him to wake up?" The commissioner interrupted the exchange.

"It's difficult to say, commissioner. I expect he will be on and off for several hours at least, if not for days. And don't expect to be able to question him straight away. He suffered major trauma. He is on pulmonary ventilation, he won't be able to give you his statement until he gets some strength back." The doctor warned them, knowing just too well Danny's methods.

"Doctor, we will need those bullets you took out from Mr. Riordan as evidence. The same goes for his clothes and personal items." Frank told the doctor. Unlike Danny, he knew they needed to cooperate with the hospital staff.

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem, commissioner. I will tell one of the nurses to get everything ready for you." He then announced before he said goodbye and left them alone.

"Dad, should we notify the Sanfinos?" Danny questioned once the doctor has left. He didn't like the idea, but they were Riordan's family after all.

"I'll call Phil Sanfino myself and I will tell him what happened," his father sighed with a heavy heart. "He deserves to know. Any parent should have. And he is the closest Jimmy has to a father. Like it or not, we have to tell him."

"So you don't think that the attack came from the Sanfinos?" His son questioned. He knew his father had better insight into the Sanfinos than he did thanks to his relation with Jimmy Riordan.

"I doubt Phil Sanfino would order a hit on Jimmy. It is my understanding that he values Jimmy just too much to let him be killed. But we will have someone watch Jimmy 24/7. And when he wakes up, I will question him myself. Is that clear, Danny?" He then asked his son. He didn't want anything else to go wrong between Danny and Jimmy. Not when Jimmy was injured the way he was.

"Sure thing, dad," the detective agreed.

*****BB*****

"I haven't expected to hear from you so soon, Frank," Phil Sanfino told the commissioner when he picked up his phone.

"I'm afraid this is a courtesy call, Phil. I'm afraid Jimmy was shot. He is at the hospital as we speak." Frank Reagan informed the head of the Sanfino crime family.

"Jimmy was shot?" Phil repeated after the commissioner, unable to believe his words. "By who? One of your men?"

His question caught Frank a little bit by surprise.

"Actually, Phil, we are looking into it, but it was no one from our people who shot Jimmy, it seems like Jimmy was targeted rather by someone from your family or by your enemies." The commissioner suggested carefully, waiting how Phil would react.

"How is he, Frank? Is he going to be alright?" Uncle Phil asked with great desperation in his voice. He clearly cared about Jimmy and he would hate if something happened to him. Like Frank did.

"He lost lots of blood, Phill. But he is young and otherwise healthy, the doctors are optimistic. However, he is at the pulmonary ventilation, so you can imagine how well he is." The commissioner informed his old nemesis. Many years have passed and they crossed paths again. And once again there was someone they both cared about. The only difference was that this time it wasn't a woman.

"Frank, I know you have spent the night at Jimmy's after your son Danny beat him up. I know it because I had him watched just in case your people would try anything else. I can imagine what the two of you were talking about, but you have to trust me, I would never hurt the boy. He is like a son to me!" Phil revealed to the commissioner. And he believed him because something in his voice was sincere. Something he couldn't just fake. He grew attached to the boy and to him he was his family, regardless whether they were related by blood or not.

"Phil, if you love Jimmy the way you say you do, then maybe when he recovers from his injuries you should let him go. I think that you and I both agree that Jimmy deserves better." The commissioner suggested.

"I can't Frank, he means too much to me!"

"Well, maybe sometimes loving our children means letting them go and live their own life. Jimmy wouldn't have chosen this life if it was up to him. Surely you must know that."

"He knows too much, Frank."

"Phil, one thing is for sure. If things keep going like this, then Jimmy will one day end up dead, only this time for real." Frank Reagan concluded.

*****BB*****

"I told you to scare him, not to shoot him!" Uncle Phil shouted angrily at Jonny Tesla as he took the man by his neck.

"What's going on?" Bianca who heard the commotion asked as she hastily walked into her uncle's office followed by her brother Noble.

"I took you under my wings and this is how you repay me?" Phil kept shouting at Johnny as he hurled him at the wall.

"Uncle Phil stop it, you're gonna hurt him," his niece begged him. Tears coming to her eyes.

"What's going on, guys?" Noble too wanted to know. He was a bit high as usual, but he was wise enough to intervene.

"I'll tell you what's going on. This genius almost killed Jimmy!" Phil kept screaming as he was choking Johnny.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked without breath.

"Frank Reagan just called, Jimmy is at the hospital. He was shot twice in his abdomen and it's only by a miracle that he didn't bleed out. You still want to tell me that you know nothing about it?" Phil questioned as he punched Johnny in his face.

"It wasn't me, Phil, I swear! I would have never done anything against your wish! You told me not to hurt him. Besides, I never really got an opportunity to talk to him, Danny Reagan got there first." Johnny swore as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Then who the hell shot Jimmy?" Phil wanted to know. "Frank Reagan assured me that it was none of his men."

"Then he must be lying" Johnny interrupted him. "Look, Phil, everyone knows that Jimmy and I don't get along, but I would have never hurt him because I know well that you would have killed me if I did!"

"Who was it then?" Phil repeated his question.

"Is Jimmy going to be alright, uncle Phil?" Bianca asked her uncle nervously, tears streaming down her face.

"He is strong, he will make it through," Phil assure her as he took her in his arms and planted her head a kiss. Jimmy had to be alright. He wasn't going to accept any other option.

*****BB*****

"Frank," Phil Sanfino addressed the commissioner as he entered the small room. Frank Reagan was sitting in a chair next to Jimmy's hospital bed.

He stood up when he saw Phil enter the room. Jimmy was pale as were the walls in his room. He was hooked to various machines that were making sure that he was alive. Bianca and Noble wanted to come with uncle Phil too, but he insisted that he will see Jimmy first, not sure in which condition the boy was really in.

"I didn't want to leave him alone until someone from his family would arrive." The commissioner explained to Phil once he saw him. "I hope it's alright."

Phil just nodded his head.

"I should be going," the commissioner uttered as he gave Jimmy's hand a soft squeeze. "Hope you will get better soon." He whispered towards Jimmy who was still asleep.

"Thank you, Frank," Phil uttered as the commissioner was about to leave, "for everything."

Frank just nodded his head. "You welcome," he replied.

*****BB*** **

"What the hell?" Detective Reagan cursed as he read the DNA results that came back with Jimmy Riordan's blood work. This simply couldn't be right. He called the lab and yelled at the worker responsible for the test he was now holding in his hands. Basically, he told the guy that he was an idiot. The poor man tried to explain to the detective that it was very unlikely that the test was wrong, but Danny just called the guy a "dumb-ass". Naturally, he didn't like it, but he told Danny that he will run the test again in his presence if he wants.

"See, detective," the technician stated towards Danny when he was handing him the results. "I told you, the test never lies."

Danny looked at those results again. "That's not possible," he mumbled, "it simply can't be."

He then took his mobile phone out of his pocket and gave his father a call.

"Dad, we need to talk. Jimmy Riordan's blood turned out in one of our cold cases. You will never believe who it belongs to!"


	11. Big Exposure

"So, what did you find out, Danny?" The commissioner asked his son when Danny finally arrived at his house. "And why is it such a secret?"

"Let's just wait till Erin gets here because I would prefer if I had to explain it just once." The detective told his father as he poured themselves a glass of whiskey as they waited for his sister. He was a bit nervous mainly because he was worried about how his family will take the news he was just about to break on them.

"This better be good," Erin who just entered the room stated towards her brother. "I have six cases on my desk and divorce papers my husband won't sign." She complained as she took her scarf off. It was a long day and frankly, she just wanted to go home and get some rest.

"Hi, dad!" She greeted her father as she leaned towards him and planted his cheek a kiss.

"Hello, sweetheart," the commissioner replied. He too wondered what this was all about.

"Trust me, it is good." Danny insisted.

"What is it then?" His grandfather Henry wanted to know impatiently.

Danny just took a sip from his glass before he started.

"You know, how we discussed Jimmy Riordan's past, we never really found anything. The story was that he was a random orphan adopted by the Sanfinos. Or at least this has been the official story until his DNA turned out in NYPD's database of missing persons," the detective revealed to his family.

"Who does it belong to?" Erin questioned, not sure where this was all going.

"Dad, you better sit down for this because you might find it hard to believe it," her brother turned to their father. Frankly, the commissioner wasn't the youngest and it wasn't a secret that after his wife and sons' death he suffered from some health issues and therefore his oldest son worried what kind of effect the news will have on him.

"I'm perfectly capable standing, thank you very much for your concerned, Danny," the commissioner pointed out impatiently.

"Alright," Danny mumbled, but don't complain I didn't warn you!"

"Don't strain us anymore, Danny! Who does it belong to?" Henry wanted to know.

"Yeah, Danny, why did you drag me here from downtown?" His sister added.

"Alright, alright! According to the lab, Riordan's blood matches with Jamie's DNA profile. OUR Jamie!" The detective broke the news on his family.

"What?" Henry asked shocked, unable to believe his ears. Jamie has been gone for such a long time that they all just lost hope that he will ever return.

"That's not possible," Erin shook her head, unable to believe that what Danny was telling them was true.

"I couldn't believe it myself either. Frankly, I thought the lab must have made a mistake. So, I let them run the test again. This time comparing Jimmy's blood with mine. It's a 53% match." He revealed to them.

"Of course, we can let the lab test dad's blood against Jimmy's too to prove their relation, but according to Cami there is no doubt that Jimmy Riordan is our Jamie Reagan."

There was a silence for a long time during which the commissioner finally did sit down.

"That can't be," Erin whispered as tears started coming into her eyes. She remembered well how broken-hearted their parents were when Jamie went missing. She was old enough to remember. And she knew there has always been an emptiness in their hearts that never really got filled again.

"I'm afraid it is, sis," Danny replied in a low voice as he took Erin's hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"We all thought Jamie was most likely dead, and now you are telling us that all those years he has been living with those criminals?" Their grandfather asked horrified.

"Come on, pops, it's not like he chose it willingly," Danny tried to reason with their grandfather.

"But how is it going to look when the media will find out that the commissioner has a son who is the lawyer of one of the most infamous crime families in New York?" Erin questioned.

"Dad?" Her brother addressed their father when the commissioner still wasn't saying anything. He wasn't quite sure if the commissioner wasn't going to break. "Are you alright?"

Frank just took a deep breath before with eyes full of tears he uttered: "All those years Phil Sanfino had my boy. And now that same innocent boy is at the hospital at the ICU wounded because that son of a bitch lied to me the whole time?" The commissioner questioned angrily. He never cursed and therefore Danny knew that the commissioner was beyond furious.

"What are we going to do about it?" His daughter wanted to know.

"Danny, I want you to go back to the hospital and stay with your brother. And make sure that no one visits Jamie. I'll go to see Phil Sanfino and see what he has to say to me."

*****BB*****

"You're becoming kind of a regular here, Frank," Phil Sanfino remarked towards the commissioner as he entered Phil's study. It was late at night, but Frank didn't care.

"What the hell, Phil?" Frank Reagan noted angrily towards Phil Sanfino. "I thought we had an agreement!"

His adversary gave him a questioning look, not sure what the commissioner had in mind.

"I don't quite know what you are talking about, Frank."

"When Mary and I got married, we agreed that I will leave your family alone if you leave mine!" The commissioner reminded him. "And now I find that all those years you had my son?"

"So you know?" The head of the Cavazzere family asked calmly.

"Yes, I know!" Frank returned. "How could you do that, Phil? How could you take my son away? How could you take Jamie from Mary?" The commissioner wanted to know. He was full of anger.

"I took him away?" Phil questioned. He then smirked. "On the contrary, Frank. I saved him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The commissioner asked angrily, wondering what Phil was talking about.

"Whitey Brennan, does it bring a bell to you, Frank?" The infamous mobster inquired.

"That happened a long time ago," Frank replied.

"Whitey Brennan was the head of the Westies gang back in the '70s as you can remember. He ran gambling, loan-sharking, and union shakedowns out of Hell's Kitchen. I believe he was finally indicted on two murders, but then he went underground, and then you and your people got a tip that he was going to attend the baptism of his grandson at a church out in Woodside, where his daughter lived. Whitey had built them a new rectory and he bought a silver tabernacle for the church, so the pastor returned the favor and held the ceremony at night and kept his mouth shut. You, as far as I know, led the operation. It was supposed to be pretty straightforward... surround the church and arrest Whitey when he came out. But every Westie there had a gun. Somebody gave a shout, all hell broke loose. Two were wounded on your side, and four of his were killed... including his wife and infant grandson. Do you remember?" Phil wondered.

"How could I ever forget that? But what does it have to do with Jamie?" Frank asked. He remembered those events Phil referred to well, but he hoped he will never have to think about it ever again.

"It has got everything to do with him. " Phil revealed to him. "The word got out that the Brennan's wanted to get back on you. Whitey Brennan has ordered to kill your infant boy in return. Somehow, the news got to us. So I went to Whitey and made him an offer he couldn't resist. He didn't know I knew Mary. My sister just lost a baby…. So I arranged with Whitey to kidnap the baby and give it to me. That way Whitey thought he got his revenge and Jamie was safe. Naturally, the boy couldn't go back to you because they would have killed him if he did. So, we took him into or family. We raised him and protected him as he was one of us."

"And you never thought of telling us?" The commissioner questioned. He couldn't get his mind around the fact that the Sanfinos knew all those times where his son was and they have never told anyone.

"Frank, you have to understand one thing, they would have killed him, if the word got out. Was the arrangement perfect, no it wasn't, but it was the only way how to keep Mary's son safe! How to keep your son safe."

"Come one, you never gave a damn about me!"

"But I did care about Mary, Frank!" Phil insisted.

"It broke her, Phil! Do you have any idea how it feels to lose a child?" The commissioner questioned. "She never recovered from it. We never recovered! Phil, Mary died thinking our youngest was dead! Do you have any idea how it felt?"

"Frank, I only did what was necessary to keep Mary's son safe. Besides, I cannot deny I liked the idea that Reagan would become Sanfino. That's why the plan was so simple, yet efficient."

"You're a piece of shit!" Frank cursed. "I don't want you anywhere near my son ever again! Is that clear? And if you do, I will make sure it's the last thing you will ever do!" The commissioner threatened the head of the Cavazzarre crime family as he was about to leave.

"Frank, Jimmy is already part of this family whether you like it or not!" Phil Sanfino called after him.

*****BB*****

The commissioner was staying at the hospital with Jamie/Jimmy. He told Danny to go home some time ago, although his oldest son insisted he would stay there just in case the Sanfinos would try anything.

"I don't think the Sanfinos will try anything tonight, Danny," Frank told his son. "And even if they did my detail will be here the whole time. Go home, Danny, get some sleep, we're gonna be alright."

"You sure, dad?" The detective questioned.

"Yeah, I am," his father assured him.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow then," Danny told Frank his goodbye before he left. And that was why Frank was now in Jamie's room waiting for his son to wake up. He watched his chest rise and fall. The heart monitor was beeping at regular frequencies. But what worried the commissioner the most was the rasping noise Jamie made as he took in and out breaths. Frank knew his son was lucky for his injuries could have been more serious, but he still feared for his youngest.

Jamie slightly shivered in his bed as he was starting to wake up.

"Jimmy?" Frank addressed the young man when he saw his eyes moved a little.

"Frank," he uttered weakly. He still hasn't quite recovered after the surgery. "What happened":

"You were shot, Jimmy," the commissioner revealed to him. He decided not to tell Jamie anything until he would be well enough to handle the news he was about to receive.

"Frank, does my family know what happened?" The young man asked the commissioner.

Frank just leaned closer to him and ran his hand through Jamie's soft hair.

"Jimmy, we have a reason to believe that the Sanfinos might have been behind the attack on you." He told the boy as gently as he could.

"What?" Jamie/Jimmy asked shocked. "But they are my family, they wouldn't have hurt me…" he insisted. "Would they?" He then asked the commissioner.

"Jimmy, the person who shot you was a professional. He knew what he was doing. Frankly, you are alive just by accident," Frank broke the news on him. He could see Jamie/Jimmy had a hard time believing what he was telling him. Of course, Jimmy was aware that there were disagreements between him and uncle Phil, but he could never imagine uncle Phil would hire a hitman on him, but then he never expected to end up at the ICU. And here he was.

Frank could see his concerns.

"Jimmy, we have officers on your protection 24/7. You have my word that the Sanfinos won't get to you! Even if it means I will have to sit on you myself, then I would. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you! You have my word!"

**AN: So, did you see this plot coming? **** And how is Frank going to tell Jimmy that he is his father? And is Jimmy going to believe him? And is he ready to cut his ties with the Sanfinos?**


	12. Saying the truth

"Francis, have you told him, yet?" Henry asked his son when the commissioner came home from the hospital to get changed before he would head back to his office. The commissioner has spent the night at the hospital with Jamie as he did every night since he found out that Jimmy Riordan was his long lost son and that he was taken by the Sanfinos when he was just a little boy. Naturally, Frank worried that the Sanfinos might try something, and therefore he decided that he was the one to watch after Jamie at night when it was most probable that the Cavazzerre family might try something. Besides, it gave Frank the opportunity to spend some time with his son. The only problem was that Jimmy still didn't know that Frank Reagan was his father.

Frank just shook his head. "I don't quite know how to be quite honest, pops," he admitted. Frank poured himself a large cup of coffee. He hasn't slept much during the last couple of days and he could really use some good rest, but not before he will make sure that Jamie was safe and not before he would tell him that he was his father.

"You have to tell him, Francis!" Henry urged his son. "Because sooner or later the boy will find out anyway!"

"I know that, pop. I'm just afraid how he might react." The younger man admitted concerned. He would have never guessed that he would find himself in such a position. There were so many times during the last week when he wanted to tell Jamie that he was his son, but then Jamie still wasn't quite alright after he was shot by an unidentified perp. Besides, as he said to pops, he feared how his son might react.

"Francis, he is your son." Henry reminded him kindly. He knew well what his son and daughter-in-law have been through since their youngest boy disappeared many years ago. Plus, Henry too lost a son once. "It might be a shock for him at first for sure, but he will come around. You will see."

"I hope you are right, pops." Frank nodded his head as he was going through the list of things he needed to take care of once he will arrive at the office today. "Because I would hate to be the one who crushes his world. He is a fine young man, and I really hate the idea that I will be the one to shatter his world." The commissioner admitted.

"Come on, Francis," his father looked at him as if he couldn't believe his own ears. "It's not like you have sent him to live with those criminals!" The former commissioner pointed out.

Frank just nodded his head.

"But I will be the one who will make his life turn upside down," he added with a sad voice.

*****BB*****

"Hey, kid," Danny greeted Jimmy once he saw his younger brother was awake. He knew he promised his dad that he won't tell Jimmy anything about who he was, that was his dad's job, but he couldn't resist to use the opportunity and try to make things a little bit better between him and Jamie since the two of them got on a wrong foot primarily thanks to Danny. But Jammie was his brother and he wanted to make things better between them before the kid would find out from their father who he really was.

"Detective," Jimmy uttered tiredly. He was much better after he was admitted to the hospital about a week ago, but he was still a bit weak. "Did you come here to take my statement?" Jimmy guessed, because, frankly, why would detective Reagan come here anyway? "Because I already told your father and Sergeant Renzulli everything I knew."

"Nah," Danny just shook his head. "I just came to see how you are. The commissioner asked me to watch after you, so when I saw you were awake, I thought I might just come in and see how you were doing." His brother explained.

"I guess I'm fine," Jimmy uttered neutrally. It wasn't a lie, physically he was doing much better, but in his mind, frankly, he didn't quite know what was happening around him. He couldn't get his head around the fact that the Sanfinos, his own family, would order a hit on him. That didn't make any sense. Naturally, he was well aware of the fact that uncle Phil wasn't quite thrilled that he and Frank Reagan were getting closer, but then it was him who told Jimmy to meet with the commissioner in the first place. Besides, Jimmy always thought that he made it quite clear that his loyalty was first and foremost to his family. So why would uncle Phil want him dead?

"Something on your mind, kid?" Detective Reagan asked him concerned when he saw concern clearly written all over Jimmy's face. Jimmy completely forgot that he was in the room with him.

"Nothing, it's just, I can't believe what your father told me that my family is behind the attack on me. I mean, they are the only family I have ever known..." Suddenly his voice betrayed him as tears started coming to his eyes. He tried to swallow them the best he could. He couldn't allow himself to cry like a baby in front of Detective Reagan.

Danny could see the pain in his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure what he could do or say just now without telling Jimmy that it were the Reagans, not the Sanfinos, who were his true family and that they are here to love him and protect him. Instead, he could just squeeze his brother's shoulder and whisper: "I'm sorry, I can only imagine how hard it must be for you." He uttered. He wanted to take Jamie in his arms and tell him that everything will be alright because he is his older brother and he will protect him from everything bad, but he just couldn't. At least until their father would tell Jamie the truth. So he just stood there and watched Jamie's misery and in his head, he swore that he was going to kill Phil Sanfino for causing their family so much pain.

*****BB*****

"Hey," Frank Reagan greeted Jimmy as he walked into his hospital room. It was late in the evening, but Jimmy was still awake. "I brought you something to read if you are interested." He told his son as he handed him a decent pack of car magazines he purchased for Jamie at the nearby newsstand.

"Oh, wow, this seems pretty interesting," Jimmy replied enthusiastically as he took the magazines from the commissioner. "Thank you, Frank! But it really wasn't necessary." The young man uttered.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." The commissioner shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I'm not the one who has to lay in bed all day long."

"So, how do you feel today?" The commissioner asked the younger man seriously as he took his coat off and took the seat next to Jamie's bed.

"I'm alright, but really want to go home," Jimmy admitted.

"I think I get that," Frank replied as he gave his son a kind smile. He couldn't describe the love he instantly felt for his long-lost child. It was like there was a piece of him that was missing for years and now the pieces came back together. The only thing he regrated was that Mary and Joe did not live long enough to see this day come true. Perhaps, this was the moment when he should tell Jimmy who his family really was.

"Jimmy, there is something I need to tell you, and I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a bit afraid how you might react because, frankly, my dear boy, it might be a little bit shock for you. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, we will get through it!" The commissioner assured his son as he gave a kind smile. He didn't want to scare Jamie, but he had to start somehow. And like pops said, he better do it now than later.

"Alright," Jimmy swallowed nervously, wondering what the commissioner wanted to tell him.

"Jimmy," Frank started carefully, "there is a reason, why I didn't want the Sanfinos anywhere near you during the last couple of days, and it's not just because I believe they are behind the attack on you."

"Ok," Jimmy mumbled neutrally. He wasn't really sure where the commissioner was going with all of this.

"Do you remember how you once asked me about my youngest son Jamie?" Frank asked his son.

Jimmy just nodded his head.

"Well, the truth is that I have believed that my youngest boy was most likely dead since he disappeared many years ago when he was just a toddler. Long story short, as it turned out my son has been alive all those years and Phil Sanfino knew where he was."

Jimmy just looked at Frank, not sure what the commissioner was trying to tell him.

"Jimmy, you are that son. Your name is not Jimmy Riordan but Jamie Reagan." Frank revealed to Jimmy who looked at him shocked.

"But that's not possible!" Jimmy whispered. "My parents have died when I was just a child." The young man protested. He couldn't get his head around the fact that Frank Reagan could be his father.

"Jamie, you have been abducted when you were just a little boy, of course, you don't remember any of it, but what I'm telling you is true. We can run a DNA test if you want, but you are my son." Frank repeated, not letting his sight off Jamie.

"But how?" Jimmy questioned. "When did you even get my DNA test?" The young man wondered.

"It's a standard procedure in homicide cases, and since the Sanfinos attempted to kill you, we had to run your blood and that's how we found a match…," Frank's voice died out. It wasn't any easier for him to get his head around the fact that his long-lost son was now sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry that we went behind your back, but if we didn't, I'm not sure if we would ever find out."

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why would the Sanfinos raised me like I was one of them?" Jimmy questioned. He couldn't believe that his whole life has turned into one big lie.

"I'm not sure, Jamie," the commissioner stated with a heavy heart. "I spoke to Phil Sanfino briefly and he said that he has done it to protect you, but my guess is that it was rather an act of revenge on me."

Jamie seemed confused as if he was trying to make sense out of everything Frank has just told him. The young man could feel tears coming into his eyes. All his life he has dreamed about meeting his parents one day and now his biological father was here, or at least his alleged father, and Jimmy didn't know how he should react. He was overwhelmed with emotions. He was confused, angry, sad…

He pulled the blanket up to his chin like he did when he was a kid and something was scaring him.

"Jamie?" Frank addressed him. "Are you quite alright?" He asked his son worriedly.

"Could you just leave me alone?" Jamie pleaded the commissioner suddenly.

Although Jamie's words were painful for Frank, the loving father knew that right now his son needed some space and therefore he was willing to give Jamie whatever he needed. They will have their moment later once Jamie will come around.

"Of course," Frank uttered. "I will come back tomorrow and we can talk more if you want." He gave Jamie one more loving look before he left the room, ready to give his son some space.


	13. Falling Apart

"What do you mean he is not here?" Detective Daniel Reagan asked one of the nurse at the hospital where his younger brother Jamie was hospitalized. "I have been here yesterday and I'm pretty certain he has been on this floor."

"Yes, detective, but that was before Mr. Riordan signed the release form and left," the middle-aged nurse tried to explain.

"He did what?" The detective asked shocked.

"He signed the release form," the nurse repeated patiently.

"And you let him go?" Danny asked shocked. Unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Well, we couldn't have kept him, detective," the nurse answered truthfully.

"Was the Commissioner at least notified?" Danny asked.

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, detective. I wasn't here until later today."

"God damn it!" Danny cursed for himself as he immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father.

"Dad," the detective addressed the Commissioner when he picked up the phone.

"Danny, is everything alright?" Frank asked concerned. There was something in Danny's voice that made him worried.

"Dad, we have a problem. Jamie's gone!" The detective informed his father.

"What do you mean he is gone?" The Commissioner asked confused.

"He left the hospital!" The detective announced to his father. "He signed a release and left!"

"And no one stopped him?" Frank asked shocked.

"Well, he did sign a release, so the nurses could hardly stop him."

"Didn't any of ours watch over him?"

"I don't know exactly what happened here, but the point is Jamie's gone."

The detective paused for a moment before he continued.

"Dad, we "have to find him before someone else does."

"Alright, I'm going to his apartment, hopefully he will be there." The commissioner uttered nervously, wondering where else his son could have been if he wasn't in his apartment. Was it possible that he went to see his old nemesis Phil Sanfino?

*****BB*****

Jimmy-Jamie was shaking with anger when he appeared on the doorstep of uncle Phil's villa. He hesitated for a moment before he entered the house where he had grown up. He knew where to find uncle Phil, and therefore he headed infallibly to his study.

Uncle Phil was just reading a newspaper when Jimmy-Jamie entered the room.

"Jimmy, what a lovely surprise!" Phil stated cheerfully when he saw the young man enter the room. "So they finally released you from the hospital? I would have visited you, but Frank Reagan wouldn't let me."

"We need to talk," Jimmy-Jamie replied coldly.

"Is everything alright, Jimmy?" Phil Sanfino asked his protégé watching the young man nervously pacing there and back.

"Is Frank Reagan my father or not?" Jimmy-Jamie shot at Phil without a warning.

"How did you find out?" The head of the Cavazzeri family asked without any emotion or what so ever.

"Does it really matter?" Jimmy-Jamie questioned shocked.

"How did you find out?" Uncle Phil repeated his question.

"The Commissioner told me himself, if you have to know! But answer my question, is Frank Reagan my father or not?" Jimmy-Jamie urged.

"Yes, he is," Uncle Phil gave was no point in denying it anymore.

Jimmy-Jamie looked at him shocked. "What? How long have you known?" He asked the man he once trusted, and whom he called his family once, but his uncle didn't reply.

"How long have you known?" Jamie repeated his question again. He wasn't far from reaching his breaking point.

"Ever since you came to this family," uncle Phil uttered in a low voice.

"What?" Jimmy-Jamie whispered, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Jimmy, not only have we always provided you with everything you needed, but we also took you as if you were part of our family. So, was there anything you were missing that we didn't give to you?" Uncle Phil questioned.

"First of all, my name is Jamie, not Jimmy! And second, yes, I have been missing my parents my entire life! You have taken that from me!"

At this point Jamie was beyond furious and he wanted answers. "I don't understand, was this some kind of sick revenge to get on my father's back?"

"It's not what you are thinking." Uncle Phil began amicably.

"Then explain it to me," Jamie pleaded him.

The young man could feel tears that were coming to his eyes. _Just don__'t cry! _He kept repeating. He didn't want Phil to see him like this, weak and broken.

"Alright, I will try to explain, but you better sit down, it is not a short story…," Phil began to talk.

*****BB*****

It was already late in the evening when the bell at Frank Reagan's door rang.

The Commissioner answered the door, hoping that it might be his youngest son because he did not find Jamie home earlier that day when he went looking for him.

"Jimmy," Frank uttered with relief. The young man was visibly shaken. "Come inside."

It couldn't escape the Commissioner that his son was shaking all over his body. It was raining and the boy was completely wet.

"I need help," Jamie uttered between sobs.

"Sure, why don't you come inside and we will talk about it," his dad suggested.

"No, you don't understand," Jamie cried. His cry reminded the cry of a wounded animal. "Uncle Phil confirmed your story. I really am your son. He knew it all those years and he never said anything to me... I need you to take me to some psychiatric facility and check me in because ever since I learned the truth about who I was, I'm going crazy and I'm actually worried I might do something to myself." The young man stated suddenly.

This caused Frank to alarm.

"Jamie," he addressed his son calmly, trying to ease his child. "Please, come inside and we will talk."

"I don't want to come inside," Jamie cried. "I feel like my head is about to explode. All my life has been a lie! Do you have any idea what it is like to find out that your biological father is the NYPD Commissioner who all those years has been living in the exactly same city as you? But instead of being with your family you end up growing up between mobsters? Do you have any idea how it feels?" Jamie questioned crazy with pain and confusion.

"What's going on?" Henry, who was attracted by sudden commotion, walked out of the front door.

"Phil Sanfino confirmed that he knew Jamie was my son, pops," Frank explained to his father. He wasn't quite sure what he should do at the moment and therefore he could use Henry's help.

"Come on, darling," Henry took Jamie by his hand, "let's go inside. You are soaking wet. You will have a shower and I will make us some hot cocoa. How does that sound to you?"

Jamie who was now emotionally drained wasn't even able to reply. He just stood there on the street with his big puffy eyes. All hurt and confused, crying.

"Jamie, please. Let's do it as pop suggested." His father pleaded him. "You will get some sleep first and we will talk more in the morning, and if you still feel like you need some professional help, I will take you to the clinic and get you admitted." The Commissioner promised.

*****BB*****

"Here you go," Henry stated once Jamie returned from the bathroom. He was wearing some of Joe's old clothes, for they were about the same size. He looked bit better after he took a shower, but his grandfather and father could tell he was in great distress. "One hot cocoa for you," Henry uttered as he handed his grandson a large cup of warm brown liquid.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled. The two men in the room could see his hands were shaking when he took the cup from Henry.

"And how do you feel now?" Frank asked his son as he gave Jamie a concerned look.

"Ehm, bit better, I guess," Jamie lied, but the moment he said that, his eyes filled with tears all over again.

Frank didn't hesitate even for a moment and took his hurting child into his loving arms.

"It's gonna be alright, darling," he whispered into his son's ear as he gave his head a kiss. "I promise."

He then turned to his father. "Pops, do you think you could bring some of my sleeping pills from the bathroom? I think Jamie might want to take one or two."

"Of course," Henry mumbled leaving his son and grandson alone.

"Let's get you to bed," Frank suggested carefully as he led his son upstairs.

He took Jamie into his own bedroom and let him slip under the sheets on the side of the bed his beloved Mary used to occupy. He then laid next to him, rubbing his son's shivering back soothingly, whispering a lullaby he and Mary used to sing to him when he was just a little baby.

Jamie kept crying for good fifteen minutes before he tired himself and felt asleep.


End file.
